


Tonks Drabbles (3)

by lar_laughs



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several drabbles (all under 150 words) that I wrote for some Tonks drabble challenges in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonks Drabbles (3)

**Title:** Normal  
**Words:** 128  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Tonks, Andromeda

"Mumma, you haven't said if you liked the dress."

Tonks stared at the image in the mirror and tried to understand what others saw. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elegant bun, giving the snapping eyes and upturned nose nothing to hide behind.

This looked normal.

"The dress is lovely but I think we could do better," Andromeda murmured, taking her daughter's cold hand. When she saw her mother's reflection behind her, it suddenly made sense why she felt odd. Two identical women stared back.

"Darling, he loves you. Not a dress and most definitely not an image that you think everyone will approve of."

In the blink of an eye, blue bangs hung to hide green eyes and the smooth skin was dotted with freckles.

 

**Title:** Indigo Strands  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Tonks/Kingsley

"Do you really think that color is appropriate for your dinner date?"

Tonks turned, glaring at Kingsley's defensive posture. "Sure. Why not? I think it's a very becoming color."

He slid his hands through the indigo strands. "Never said it wasn't becoming. Just don't think he'll appreciate the color."

It was hard to tear her gaze away from his hypnotic stare. When Patrick had asked her to keep this night open, she'd been excited. Now she was wishing she'd said no. Dressing up to sit in one place for hours didn't sound fun.

"Do you?"

His kiss was all the answer she got.

 

**Title:** Ragbag Princess  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Tonks/Kingsley

Tonks leaned her head back against the now familiar couch. "You never told me I was going to regret going with you today, even if it was for shoes."

"How do you get clothes if you never go shopping?" Kingsley sat down next to her, pulling her feet into his lap so he could take off her boots. "That might explain why you always look like you fell out of the ragbag."

She scrunched up her face to scowl but winced instead as his hands found a blister. "You've never complained how I look."

"Nope," he said, kissing her deeply.


End file.
